


Morning Marks

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: You wake up and wince in pain; yet, you smile.
Relationships: Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Morning Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the Ghost BC Fandom Events bingo! This prompt was _Markings_.
> 
> Enjoy! :3

You absolutely hated having to get up in the mornings. They always came too quick, and it meant a busy day of work ahead -- especially since a black mass was coming up this weekend. Even just thinking about that made you groan audibly, but you pushed it aside.  
  
The habit, tunic and scapular were draped over your chair in a haphazard manner. You always set it up that way; it made it easier to get moving in the morning. The one drawback, though, is that you had to pass your vanity’s mirror while looking like an utter mess. There were times it didn’t bug you, but there were other times, like today, that made you pause.   
  
Today was one of those days.   
  
As you passed the mirror, you couldn’t help but pause and look at yourself. Your hair was an utter mess. It wasn’t a surprise, considering what happened last night. You smiled to yourself as you glanced at your hickey-covered neck and collarbone.   
  
You remembered when _that_ happened, that was for sure. Rain made it memorable.   
  
_“You’re such a slut,” Rain hissed. “Always such a little whore for me. Do you want the world to know? Do you want them to see how desperate you are?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _You nodded, breathless. Your breath hitched in your throat as his fangs sunk into your neck, and you let out a raspy little groan. The pain mixed with pleasure, and it left you feeling dizzy with delight. He lapped up the blood that leaked out, panting heavily as he did so._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh, yeah, that’s it.” Rain chuckled darkly, digging his claws into you. “Fucking delicious. You want more of that? Want me to mark you all up?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“P-Please ...”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Good slut.”_   
  
Rain had been absolutely ruthless last night; you liked it that way, though. Having the seemingly shy and reclusive ghoul utterly let loose on you was always a treat. And he always left you little reminders for the next morning, too. He claimed it was to ‘turn you on all over again,’ to ‘make you desire him.’   
  
Well, it worked. You had to bite your lip to hide a little whimper when you traced your finger over the marks Rain’s fangs left. They felt so sensitive to the touch -- in fact, they almost hurt. But, fuck, if it wasn’t a perfect reminder of what happened last night.   
  
On a whim, you hiked up your nightgown and glanced down at your inner thighs. Just as you thought, there were deep claw marks.   
  
_Rain snarled as he dug his claws into your thighs, then used his long tongue to lick your pussy up and down. Just as you got into it, just as you felt an electrifying jolt shoot through your core, he pulled away. You whined, attempting to buck your hips forward to get some relief._ _  
_ _  
_ _It didn’t work, of course. But it did cause Rain to snicker._ _  
_ _  
_ _“That’s right,” Rain growled. “You’re so fucking horny right now, so fucking needy. I can smell your cunt. You’re aching for it. So I want to hear you beg. You got that?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Y-Yes --”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, what?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, sir!” you squeaked. You squirmed beneath his touch, but that only caused him to clutch at you tighter, drawing more blood from your inner thighs. The blood trailed down your legs, and you watched, mystified._ _  
_ _  
_ _Rain’s husky snarl brought you back into reality. “I’m waiting. Don’t make me claw you up more.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _While that was certainly an appealing idea, having his tongue on you was even better. You chose immediately. “Please, sir, please -- please, I need you to eat me out!”_   
  
Fuck, that had been hot. You stifled a small whine, and tried to ignore the heat pooling in your crotch. There was no way that you’d be able to see Rain before this evening, and being riled up all day? While trying to work? No way, no how.   
  
You couldn’t think about this. Not for long, at any rate. You’d soak through your panties before you could even get through the morning duties. And since it was an all-day shift, that would be pretty uncomfortable. Papa Emeritus the Fourth didn’t accept many excuses nowadays, especially not for masses.   
  
Still, though ... maybe you and Rain could sneak off somewhere, and he could mark you up all over again, letting everyone know what you were up to ...   
  
Wait, no. Fuck. You were supposed to be getting dressed, and you were just standing there staring at all of the marks left by your favorite ghoul. You swallowed, exhaled shakily, then took off your nightgown.   
  
You had expected more, sure, but your stomach was absolutely _covered_ in them. Some were from the claws, and some were from the fangs. When had that happened? Maybe it was while you were in the peak of your climax. Was that the pain you felt during that? Lucifer, that ... wow.   
  
What a shame you couldn’t recall that. Or maybe it was for the best, because _you had to get dressed._ Did Rain do this on purpose? Did he _want_ to make you late? Hell, maybe he did. Maybe he wanted to be in charge of your punishments for the day. You could see that happening.   
  
As kinky as the thought was, it was just as likely that he wouldn’t. And punishments that weren’t Rain's weren’t nearly as fun. So, you bit your lip, shook off the haze of lust, and finally picked up the damn tunic to put it on. Maybe you’d just forgo the panties today. They’d be useless anyway and it would satisfy the horny part of your mind. Yeah, that would be good.   
  
You quickly shrugged on the tunic, then the scapular on top of it. Putting the mitre on was a little more difficult than usual, but considering your wandering mind, it was a miracle it went on straight the first time.   
  
It was around then you heard a bang on the door. You nearly jumped out of your skin.   
  
“Sister, you better be up.”   
  
Ah, damn. Wasn’t Rain. It was the hardass bodyguard Papa had, Cinder. Why she had been sent to bug you, you had no idea. You just sighed, then called back to her.   
  
“I’m coming out now.”   
  
“You’re expected in the chapel in five minutes. Hurry up.”   
  
“Yes, Cinder!”   
  
Once she walked away, you took one more look in the mirror. All of your hickeys and marks from Rain were completely covered, leaving the tryst from the night before a delightful little secret between you two. You smiled slyly, then walked out the door to start your day. You felt aches and burning sensations as the cloth from your outfit rubbed up against the numerous marks.   
  
You let that be a motivator rather than a distraction. The faster you got this work done, the faster you could be back in bed together -- and every time you touched what Rain’s fangs left behind, you were reminded of that.


End file.
